SPN Chatroom of Wonders
by Littlestar411
Summary: It was just another chatroom until the angels got their own laptops! After that Chaos had ensued! Now its up to...well no ones saving them! T for language and subjects. I own nothing except for ocs Not Skye .


_This is my first SPN fanfic or more of a chat so go easy on me . I know that some characters that are on the character sheet do not appear but don't worry they will be in the other chapters. Just so you know somethings I forgot in this so yeah. I begin this pointless chat :D_

* * *

Snap! Crackle! POP!

Puppychild12~Sam

Alienforce10~Ben

SixBucksToName~Dean

PrettyBoyAngel~Castiel Candyman66~Gabe

Crossroadbuds14~Crowley

Loyal-Angel~ Michel

I_Hate_Peeps~Lucifer

Im_A_Winchester_Too~Adam

Insanelightningchild6~Zeno

Toonygirl12~Toon Link (girl)  
Angelkiddie~Pit

Icecreamboy~Roxas (Oc)  
Pandachu13~Jinyx

1bullet2kills~Riin

Fishluver4eva~Koi

Starwulf6~Jinx

oOo-PervertedPopsicle-oOo~Salem

CoolLikeThat~Skye(skye96)

* * *

Puppychild12 signed on

Alienforce10 signed on

Puppychild12: Hiya Ben~!

Alienforce10: Hey, Sammy.

Puppychild12: IT'S SAM!

SixBucksToName signed on

SixBucksToName: But Sammy's a nice name :D

Puppychild12: You just do that to mock me don't you?

SixBucksToName: Why yes, cause it shows your inner child

Alienforce10:...wtf?

Candyman66 signed on

Puppychild12: OMG UNCLE GABE IS ON!

SixBucksToName: Hey how come you didn't do that when I got on? D:

Candyman66: Because I took them Trick-or-Treating.

SixBucksToName:But that's not fair~!DX

I_Hate_Peeps signed on

I_Hate_Peeps: Life's not fair, get used to it.

Puppychild12: Oh noes~! It's LUCY!

SixBucksToName: Angel azz is on?

I_Hate_Peeps:...those aren't nice names...

SixBucksToName: Life ain't nice!

PrettyBoyAngel signed on

PrettyBoyAngel: it's true Lucy...

I_Hate_Peeps:Why does everyone call me Lucy? That's not mah name!DX

Puppychild12: It makes you sound like a girl so there.

I_Hate_Peeps: You know what! I'm going to stalk you now. :D

Puppychild12: Noes~! D:

Alienforce10:...wtf...?

SixBucksToName: STAY AWAY FROM MAH BROTHER BITCH!

I_Hate_Peeps:...But I'm not a girl though.D:

PrettyAngelBoy:You are now, a girl dog then.

I_Hate_Peeps: D:

LoyalAngel signed on

PrettyAngelBoy: Michel?

Candyman66:Mah brotha? :D

LoyalAngel:...what?

I_Hate_Peeps: Dean is being a dick.

SixBucksToName: Lucy is sucking angel cock.

I_Hate_Peeps: Do not!

SixBucksToName: Do too!

Alienforce10:KITTYS!  
Candyman66: Lolipops

Puppychild12:Snap! Crackle! POP! :D

I_Hate_Peeps: Gay.

Puppychild12: T^T waah, you hurt mah feelings...

SixBucksToName: I am so going to kick Lucy's ass now

I_Hate_Peeps: Bring it!

LoyalAngel: Brittney Bitch X3

PrettyBoyAngel:Criscrocker Bitch.  
Crossroadbuds14 signed on

Crossroadbuds14: Hi guys~!

SixBucksToName:oh great its the cock sucker

Crossroadbuds14: Hey! I will come over there young man and wash you mouth with soap!

Puppychild12: STRANGER DANGER!

SixBucksToName: Ha! You don't even know where I am right now! :D

Crossroadbuds14: No, but I know where to find Sam.

Puppychild12:But I'm technically living with Dean!

Crossroadbuds14:Exactly, princess.

Puppychild12: I'm not a girl D:

I_Hate_Peeps: Ohoho~ you're mah bitch now.

Puppychild12: CHILD MOLESTATION!DX

SixBucksToName:Hey!If I find out that Sam lost his virginity again, I'm cutting off someones's dick

LoyalAngel:What do you mean again?

PrettyBoyAngel:When he was still...Big Sam, he had lots of sex, now that he's a child again he got his virginity back

Candyman66:So that explains why he always talks about not being a man. :D

Puppychild12: DX not fair!

Im_A_Winchester_Too signed on

Puppychild12:PERSON I DON'T KNOW!YAY!

SixBucksToName: What are you talking about? He's Adam, you do know him you bitch

Puppychild12: WAH DX you ARE a JERK!

Im_A_Winchester_Too:All you people are sissys!

I_Hate_Peeps: Oh yeah? Who's the gay guy that tried to be the sad child!

PrettyBoyAngel:You

I_Hate_Peeps:What?NO

Im_A_Winchester_Too:I'm not a sad child,I actually love my dad unlike some dumbasses

Puppychild12:Are you talking about me?T^T Everyone hates me today...

Pandachu13 signed on

Pandachu13:What's happening?

Puppychild12:I'm depressed right now...T^T

Starzgirl411 signed on

Starzgirl411:I got a new gun!I'm going to try it out right now~!

Puppychild12:Yay~!

Puppychild12 signed off

SixBucksToName:...where's Sammy...?

Starzgirl411:Uh-oh...

Pandachu13:Dean, your brother has just died

SixBucksToName:WHAT?

Pandachu13:Starz killed him.

Starzgirl411:What! No it was an accident!I swear!

SixBucksToName:I KILL YOU BITCH!

SixBucksToName signed off

Starzgirl411:I'm scared now...

I_Hate_Peeps:Aw D: Why did you kill Sam? THAT'S MAH VESSEL STUPID PANDA!

Pandachu13: I suggest you not used that word on here if you want to keep that damn body your wearing right now.

I_Hate_Peeps: D:

Candyman66:Aw~ Someone need a hug? *hugs Lucy*

I_Hate_Peeps:For God's sake, STOP CALLING MEH LUCY! DX

PrettyBoyAngel: Hey, now you know how it felt to be called Cas *sniff sniff*

Alienforce10:...Scary...

Im_A_Winchester_Too: very

LoyalAngel: Lucy's a bitch now?

Crossroadbuds14:Yes and mines

Starzgirl411 signed off

SixBucksToName signed on

PrettyBoyAngel: Destroyed the girl already?

SixBucksToName: No...Sam came back to life and murdered her...with a spoon...

Im_A_Winchester_Too:...how is that even possible?

SixBucksToName: Anything is possible in the Winchester world...

LoyalAngel:Some.

Alienforce10:Was it sharp?

SixBucksToName:Nope.

Candyman66:OMG that weapon is sooooo koooool, I NEED ONE TOO!

Puppychild12 signed on

Puppychild12:Hiyo~!

Candyman66:Well, hi Sammy

Puppychild12: It's SAM .

I_Hate_Peeps: Sam, I need to ask you an important question

Puppychild12: O.o uhhhhh...

I_Hate_Peeps:when you were in the cage with me, did I ride your ass?

Puppychild12:...

Alienforce10:...wtf?

Im_A_Winchester_Too: uhhhh, wait..what?

SixBucksToName:...Sammy~?

Puppychild12:OMG! Now that I remember that you did!While in pink...O.o

I_Hate_Peeps: YES! SCORE FOR THE DEVIL!MWAHAHAHAHA!

LoyalAngel: Oh, yeah! I'm the one that beat you on Mario Kart Wii! So what?

Candyman66:Dude, me and Cas beat all of your asses on all games, haven't played with the mortals yet.

Pandachu13: I've been playing a couple, haven't had time to play others...too caught up in Mario Galaxy

Puppychild12: WHAT! You have the game! Let meh borrow it please DX

Alienforce10:Dude, you are not using my wii

SixBucksToName: Ben, share your game systems or I will tell your mother

Alienforce10:You wouldn't cause you know she'll think that you just take Sam's side all the time

Puppychild12:Wah~Ben hates meh DX

CoolLikeThat signed on

Im_A_Winchester_Too:Its okay cause I have xbox and wii at my house

1bullet2kills signed on

1bullet2kills: OMG!Mario Galaxy is so addicting I'm at the second world map right now! :D

Pandachu13:I'm at the garden, think I'm almost done with it

CoolLikeThat: WHAAA? You guys had Mario Galaxy and you didn't tell me?What's wrong with you people! D:

1bullet2kills: Idk, but Gabe said that he was going to get us Kirby's Epic Yarn! Can you believe that? The most sexiest game of all?

Candyman66:Just making my two re-incarnations happy as a bee~ :D

Puppychild12:A bee? AH, IT'S GOING TO STING MEH!NOOOOOOOES!

Insanelightingchild6 signed on

1bullet2kills: Oh, hey, Zeno's on

Insanelightingchild6:Yes, while Kiyo went to school I took his computer now he can never have it back!HAHAHAHA

Pandachu13:Why don't you just get a laptop Zeno?

Insanelightingchil6:You are so right :D brb

Insanelightingchild6 signed off

Candyman66:I want candy, bi bi

Candyman66 signed off

Puppychild12:wait...what?

I_Hate_Peeps: While I go rape Sammy :D HAHAHA *Leaves on computer*

Puppychild12: D:

1bullet2kills:oh hope he uses condoms

CoolLikeThat: But that's a 99.999999999% that it will prevent pregnancy

Pandachu13:But males can't get pregnant

Im_A_Winchester_Too: Well, only in fandoms they do

SixBucksTooName:...Well, that's disterbing

LoyalAngel:...hey does that mean...that Sam will have Lucy babies running around?O_o

Puppychild12:I'M ONLY TWELEVE!

PrettyBoyAngel:We're never too young to get pregnant, that's what I heard from Skye

Alieforce10:And this is where I take my leave

Alienforce10 signed off

Puppychild12: T^T that's not making me feel any better

Pandachu13:I don't think it was

SixBucksToName:Hey someones knocking on my door

Puppychild12:DON'T OPEN IT!

Toonygirl12 signed on

Angelkiddie signed on

SixBucksToName:Well, if it isn't the two soul mates

Toonygirl12: Shut up! Last time I remember, that girl Cassy dumped you for you pouring out your heart!

SixBucksToName:...

LoyalAngel:Ouch!

PrettyBoyAngel:Why do you say ouch if it does not physically hurt you?

LoyalAngel:...nvrmind

Angelkiddie: Calm down Toon. You remember what happened last session on a chat room? In Smash Mansion

Toonygirl12:Totally not my fault. Nana was totally asking for it.

Angelkiddie:But you didn't have to unleash full hell on her

SixBucksToName: It couldn't have been that bad, since I've been in hell

Angelkiddie:You don't know how bad it was until you saw it

CoolLikeThat: DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN

1bullet2kills: Wow. That's totally what I would've done to the bitch X3

Pandachu13:Sam why are you so quiet all of the sudden

Puppychild12: He's watching me O_o

SixBucksToName: How do you even know?

Puppychild12:Lucy's just outside of my window...I knew he was a stalker -_-'

CoolLikeThat:We all knew that Sam, we all knew that

I_Hate_Peeps: Hey this phone is kool, I can still get on the chatroom with you guys

SixBucksToName:Nooooooo~! Some one shoot me.

PrettyBoyAngel:But I don't want to go back to hell D:

CoolLikeThat:Who said you were going back to hell?

1bullet2kills:Yeah the most likely thing right now that would happen is if Starz-chan decided to write Destiel in it

SixBucksToName:What's that?

CoolLikeThat:Too many videos of that...But not as much as wincest *shiver*

Puppychild12:YOU READ WINCEST? D: WHY?

CoolLikeThat:Cause I want to that's why

Im_A_Winchester_Too: You do read rated M right?

CoolLikeThat:Hell yeah!:D They're like the beastiest ones

Puppychild12:...D:

SixBucksToName:I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about

LoyalAngel:hm...How should I put it without getting you grossed out...

PrettyBoyAngel: They're reading Sam/Dean(together) in a intamite relationship, as in having-

1bullet2kills:Ugh!We get it, we get it. No need to go into details

PrettyBoyAngel: But Dean wanted to know what it was

SixBucksToName:Wtf? That's just sick!

CoolLikeThat:Not in fandom it isn't you should see how much people write about this stuff. And guess who the leader is

Pandachu13:...awkward

Puppychild12:Let me guess. Becky?

SixBucksToName:For some reason, I had the feeling it was her

I_Hate_Peeps:HAHA! You mortals have to suffer fandom! While us angels don't!

Pandachu13:Actually they do. A lot of it.

1bullet2kills: It's like the new style now. But wincest is still popular

Puppychild12:Yeah you guys have it worst than us since you guys are like, all related

SixBucksToName: Another reason why we can kick angel azz

I_Hate_Peeps: I hate you humans -_-

Toonygirl12: Why?

I_Hate_Peeps: I hate you Hylains too

Toonygirl12:But I didn't even do anything to you

I_Hate_Peeps:Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Toonygirl12: THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!

I_Hate_Peeps: It does in my book, it does in my book

LoyalAngel:Everything makes sense in your book

Im_A_Winchester_Too: And that's why its so confusing to understand you guys

Puppychild12:Only a few are accepted

LoyalAngel: D:

PrettyBoyAngel: I'm one of those right?

SixBucksToName:The only person accepted is Gabe right now

PrettyBoyAngel: D:

Candyman66 signed on

Candyman66:Sorry,Cas, you're too nerdy for this world

CoolLikeThat: *Pats Cas*You're too precious for this world D;

Angelkiddie:...what?

SixBucksToName:Oh and Pit

Angelkiddie:Oh yeah! X3

I_Hate_Peeps: Another reason why I hate humans

Im_A_Winchester_Too:How long is your list anyway?

CoolLikeThat:To infinity! And beyond!

Candyman66:Is that...Buzz-Light-Year?

LoyalAngel:OMG!I love that show X3

Puppychild12:For some reason I don't find that suprising.

SixBucksToName:Well I do. You know what show they need to bring back? Batman. And not that suckish new one.

I_Hate_Peeps: I want to watch The Peguins of Madigascar! D:

1bullets2kills:Shut up! No one cares what you want.

I_Hate_Peeps: Another reason why I hate humans

Candyman66:Dude you know you've been killing trees lately with that lists right

I_Hate_Peeps: Idc. But Sammy's not on here...I love you Sammy :)

Puppychild12:Yeah, and I hate you

I_Hate_Peeps:Aw no need to hide it

Starzgirl411 signed on

SixBucksToName: Oh great its her again

Starzgirl411: Until I end the chat you are now trapped in here! FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

Everyone: WHAT? D:

Starzgirl411 signed off

* * *

_Yay! My first chapter, next one should be soon, so I'll try to make it shorter :D R&R~!_


End file.
